<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cherry pop by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257362">cherry pop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>supermega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Creampie, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Squirting, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Magee/Carson Tucker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cherry pop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the older male and the younger girl laid together on the male's bed. ryan was on top of carmen, both of them topless with carmen's bra barely remaining on her body.</p><p>carmen gasped into ryan's mouth as the older male sucked on her tongue, then finally took off her bra, moving his hand up to clasp her breast.</p><p>"mm, ry.." she moaned into his mouth as he squeezed her nipples. he moved said hand from her nipple down her body and inside of her skirt, rubbing the slit of her pussy through her panties.</p><p>carmen moved her mouth away from ryan's and let out a high pitched whine, squirming from his touch. ryan took off his pants and boxers, then did the same with carmen's skirt and panties until the couple was fully nude.</p><p>ryan rubbed his cock against carmen's slit, groaning at the wetness now against his cock. "ry-ryan, please p-put it in.." she whimpered.</p><p>ryan grunted as he thrusted into her cunt, both letting out a loud gasp. carmen immediately wrapped her legs around ryan's hips, squeezing her eyes closed and lolling out her tongue as ryan pounded into her.</p><p>"ryan! f-fuck baby." she moaned as the bed squeaked a bit from ryan's harsh thrusts, her body rocked back in foward with each thrust inside of her. ryan grunted as he gripped the bedsheets, continuing his fast strokes.</p><p>"h-ha.. ha, s-so big, s-so good i-in me, ungg." carmen moaned louder, shakily bringing her own hand down to rub her clit quickly.</p><p>ryan let out a few guttural groans, slamming hard into carmen's g-spot, he dipped his head down, taking her nipple into his mouth and swishing his tongue around the bub until his hips began to stutter. as soon as his warm, sticky cum filled her womb, she squirted onto ryan with a needy moan. after ryan milked himself dry inside of carmen's now abused pussy, he pulled his cock out, watching a bit of cum pool down onto the bed sheets.</p><p>he gave her a gentle kiss, then threaded his hand through her now messy brown hair, smiling and chuckling softly at the fucked out expression on her face.</p><p>he cleaned her pussy out then let her wear his burgundy carolina hoodie, she crawled back into bed, waiting for ryan to put on his boxers and join her. she yawned then flopped back onto her pillow once ryan slipped in beside her. he wrapped his arms around her waist and pecked a kiss onto her exposed neck.</p><p>"i love you, car."</p><p>"i love you more, ry."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>